


You Are My Sunshine

by Therealtweektweak



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealtweektweak/pseuds/Therealtweektweak
Summary: It's senior year of high school, Tweek still hasn't had his first kiss or done the dirty. He has someone in mind, Craig Tucker. Tweek knows that Craig will never love him back, why would he? All Tweek is known to be is a short loser spazz who worries about everything and his only talent is drawing. On the other hand, Craig is tall, muscular, popular, and dating the most popular girl in school. He has a successful career in the theater community and has always gotten the main role or top soloist. Craig doesn't know Tweek exists, he wants him to but it almost seems impossible without trying to be weird or creepy. Plus Craig is dating Bebe Stevens, she's a model for Teen Magazine, he could never compete against her. Tweek tried so desperately to break them up because he wants Craig to be his.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 6





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Boys Are Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/774495) by Eerily. 



> Self harm & Smut warning!!  
> They are aged up in this  
> Also please be kind, remember that words do hurt.

It’s the first day of senior year, the last year of highschool until we go into adulthood. It’s only 6 am, I've gotten two hours of sleep. I washed my sleepy face and tried using some concealer Wendy bought me to cover my heavy eyebags. I walked downstairs to see my mom cleaning and reorganizing all the mugs we’ve collected in the past. “Good morning.” my mom said quietly. “Good morning. Why are you reorganizing the mugs?’ I asked curiously. She smiled and cursed under her breath, “because I need to,” is all she managed to say. I shrugged it off and made myself some coffee then poured it in my thermos. “I’m walking to school.” I yelled while putting on my shoes. No answer. I don’t really have a bond with my parents. I think they hate me. I haven't heard my mom say “i love you” in a long time. Last time she did I think I was 6 but I usually brush it off and try not to think about it. I put in my headphones and turned on some music. Music always seems to make me feel better. It stops me from overthinking and It’s a great way to stim too. I shuffled my Spotify playlist and “feelings are fatal” came on. Craig Tucker. That’s who this song reminds me of. My crush who doesn’t even know I exist. I can feel hot tears filling up my eyes. I shouldn’t cry but it hurts...falling for someone who doesn't even know you exist. I wish I could give him my pain just for one moment. Not to hurt him, but so that he could finally understand how much he has hurt me. He didn't even do anything to me except love someone else instead of me. Bebe Stevens. The most popular girl in school besides Wendy Testaburger. She has long curly natural blonde hair, big boobs, a nice body, good fashion sense and a sweet personality.

They’ve been dating for a few years now. Freshman year he proposed to her at the winter formal dance. My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone. “Gahh! I’m so sorry I wasn't paying attention,” I said quickly not looking up to see who it was. “It’s okay,” a deep monotone voice said. I looked up into his dark blue eyes. He stared blankly at me waiting for a response but the only thing I managed to say was “GAH!” I blushed a deep red and ran into the school doors. What the hell kind of response was that? Running away like a child making weird noises. He probably thinks I'm some freaky spazz. I caught my breath and walked to my locker. It was old and rusty and hard to open. The stupid combination isnt working but I cant just carry my books all day. I could break my back or lose all my stuff. I banged my head against the locker and tears filled my eyes. Now i’m gonna be late. Everyone is just gonna stare or laugh at me. I finally got my locker to open and shoved all my crap I didnt need for the first 3 periods in it. I ran into sociology class avoiding the crowds of people in the halls. I’m hoping Craig is in this class, we don’t talk but it gives me comfort knowing he’s there. I took my assigned seat and took out my sketchbook to draw. I noticed from the corner of my eye that someone sat down in the empty seat next to me. It was him.

Craig fucking Tucker. I calmly turned to him holding my tics in and lightly smiled. “Sorry I ran into you earlier and just ran away. I’m shy.” I said almost squeaking. He nods his head “I understand.” and he started writing into a notebook. Looks like a lyric notebook. I went back to sketching and when class ended I felt a tap on my shoulder “hey, I always see you sitting at lunch alone, do you wanna sit with me and my friends?” he asked. I nodded and smiled “Cool, let’s meet at the water fountain next to the cafeteria okay?” I nodded and smiled again like a dork. I can’t believe he asked me to sit with him. Why am I fangirling? I walked to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I need to pull myself together and stop being so weird. It was finally lunch time, I quickly walked to the water fountain and waited for Craig. A few minutes later he showed up but Bebe was with him. I quietly sighed but faked a smile as I greeted them. “Hi, what’s your name?’ Bebe asked sweetly. “It’s Tweek Tweak.” I said quietly. She smiled “I'm Bebe, nice to meet you.” she said sticking out her hand for me to shake. I shook it and we walked into the cafeteria to their table. Two other kids were already sitting there, Clyde Donavon and Token Black. They’re also popular. I sat down shyly and introduced myself. I'm surprised they don’t remember me from elementary school. Lunch felt very slow, it sucked watching Craig shoves his tongue down her throat instead of mine. I held back my tears and decided to go to find my next class English.

After school ended, I walked to my family’s coffee shop and cut myself a slice of chocalate cake and made some vanilla coffee. I felt relaxed and then walked home blasting music in my headphones.

I've been looking so long at these pictures of you  
That I almost believe that they're real  
I've been living so long with my pictures of you  
That I almost believe that the pictures  
Are all I can feel  
Remembering you standing quiet in the rain  
As I ran to your heart to be near  
And we kissed as the sky fell in  
Holding you close  
How I always held close in your fear  
Remembering you running soft through the night  
You were bigger and brighter and wider than snow  
And screamed at the make-believe  
Screamed at the sky  
And you finally found all your courage  
To let it all go

Tears fell from my eyes, my life is shit. Why can’t I be happy? Why can’t I have someone to love, check on me, comfort me, and tell me how much I mean to them? I finally got home and made comfort food, mac and cheese. I put The Cure on shuffle and laid in bed and just cried. I hate being so depressed.


End file.
